


Three Hunters, In Autumn

by lordnelson100



Series: Breviary: Short Tales [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elegy, Gen, Memories, Rohan, Three Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordnelson100/pseuds/lordnelson100
Summary: Once there was a king, and for a few days he lead aperfectarmy. There were only two people in it.One-shots and short tumblr fics.





	Three Hunters, In Autumn

_September, Fourth Age 118, Rohan_

They paused their horses, on top of a gentle rise which gave them a sweeping view of the fields of Rohan, stretching away in all their heart-stirring beauty of verdant green and autumn mist, all the way to the feet of the Misty Mountains.

All three of them leaned upon their arms, lost in thought. Ostensibly, the King had come up to visit with Eomer’s son Elfwine at Edoras, and confer with Gimli about matters of trade, which prospered between Gondor and the Dwarven colony at Aglarond.

But Legolas, who had ridden with him from the city, thought in his heart that his old friend had an air of looking about him, as if in farewell.

They dismounted, and let the horses browse freely about, investigating the fresh turf. They lay on their backs, and wordlessly savored the clouds travelling the great blue bowl of the sky. The King and Gimli smoked, and Legolas put up with it, as usual.

“Once upon a time there was a king,” began Aragorn, quietly. “And in time, he would come to rule over a great many wide lands. And he would lead forth many heroic hosts of whom he was proud.”

He took a draw on his pipe.  “Small ones, in the days when he was not yet a king, in which a few ragged Rangers on their shaggy horses followed him into the wilderness, little knowing what the next day would bring.”

A lark in his little jacket of yellow and black began to sing softly nearby.

“Great vast hosts, with their banners flying,  in which many peoples sent great numbers of all their best and bravest, uniting together in their strength and hope.” Aragorn went on, gazing at the clouds.

“But once, for a brief era, he lead a  _perfect_ army. There were only two people in it.” He smiled to himself, and continued to watch the clouds sail overhead.

“They were fell in battle, these two, and great in courage, and unmatched in faithfulness. But that was not only why this King loved them so,” said the King. “It was that they followed him with great patience, even when it was clear he erred, and had few answers, or none.”

“For though he greatly doubted himself, in those days, and thought all his choices had come to an ill end, these two soldiers had a faith in him that touched him deep in his heart, and raised up his strength, when he thought he had none left.”

“This one has a certain gift of that,” said Gimli, putting his hand on Legolas’s arm.  “ _Up with your beard, Durin’s son_! Ha ha ha! So he cried out, when things looked black on the road to Gondor, and my heart was in my boots.  “ _Oft hope is born, when all is forlorn_!”  An irreverent villain, and yet he gave me comfort.”

“I trade you, “ _Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens_ ,” said Legolas, laughing, “Rather more poetic, if we are to compliment each other’s stirring speeches!”

“And the road did darken,” said Aragorn. “Still you followed.”

“For love of the Lord of the White Tree,” said Legolas, simply. “For love will serve, even where hope cannot see the end clearly.”


End file.
